Takeru Takaishi
Takeru Takaishi (高石 タケル Takaishi Takeru) is DigiYellow (デジイエロー DejiIerō) of the Digirangers in Bouken Sentai Digiranger & DigiGreen (デジグリーン DejiGurīn) of the new Digirangers in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. He is the younger brother of Yamato Ishida. He is partnered with Patamon, & embodies the trait of Hope. Biography Before Digiranger Four years before Bouken Sentai Digiranger, Takeru lived with his parents & brother at Hikarigaoka, where he & his brother witnessed the battle between Greymon & Parrotmon. This event caused the two to be chosen to be among the new Digirangers. Sometime later, his parents divorced for unknown reasons. Yamato was given the decision of who each child should live with, & while he was unwilling to abandon his father, he sent Takeru to live with their mother. Takeru was too young to remember his parents' divorce clearly, & so was not as affected by it as much as Yamato, & remained quite cheerful throughout the series. Though he doesn't mind living with his mother, Takeru is still happy when he gets to visit his father. ''Digiranger'' Takeru was the youngest Digiranger when the first original seven were transported into the Digital World. However, he was fairly independent on his own, rebuffing his older brother Yamato's attempts to comfort & coddle him. Though he often acted quite childish, he was the only one to suffer the loss of his Digimon, & in fact matured from the experience. When he & Patamon transformed into DigiYellow & Angemon, Angemon summoned all of the others' strengths & sacrificed himself in order to defeat Devimon. This event traumatized Takeru severely, to the point where three years later he still possessed an utter hatred of "the powers of darkness," along with nightmares about losing his Digimon again in death. Takeru played a critical role in defeating Pinochimon. While at his mansion, Takeru taunted Pinochimon, saying that he had no friends & other insults, upsetting Pinochimon. He led Pinochimon through traps & a game of hide-&-seek, allowing Takeru to destroy his playroom & take the dolls he used to control the other Digirangers. It was also Takeru's hope that Yamato & the others would be saved that allowed him & Angemon to into Holy DigiYellow & [[Patamon (Digiranger)#HolyAngemon|HolyAngemon & helped War DigiOrange, WarGreymon, Metal DigiBlue, & MetalGarurumon to defeat Piemon. ''Our War Game! Takeru was with Yamato visiting their grandmother out in the country. Taichi & Koushiro managed to get a hold of them & warned them about Diablomon. Following this, the brothers searched the surrounding town for a computer to help fight in the Internet. Takeru, however, could not do much to help in the battle & could only watch in horror as Patamon fell to Diablomon. He was one of the many viewers around the world who watched the final battle between Omegamon & Diablomon. Before ''Digiranger 02 In May, Takeru arrived in the Digital World & gave up his Crest power to free the Harmonious Ones. As a result, he & Patamon lost the power to become Holy DigiYellow & HolyAngemon. ''Digiranger 02'' Takeru grows a lot during the last years after his first adventure. At the start of April, he & his mother moved to Odaiba, with Takeru attending Odaiba High in the same class as Daisuke & his good friend Hikari. Because he & Hikari are already good friends, Takeru immediately becomes the rival (& sometimes friend) of a paranoid Daisuke. Like Hikari, Takeru has a slight advantage compared to the new kids because he has had the most experience with Digimon. After Paildramon & Silphymon debut, Iori sees that he & Takeru would have to have their Digimon Jogres Transform. He soon learns that there are two sides to Takeru: The 'kind & cheery' Takeru & the fierce & serious Takeru that only surfaces in the matters of villains of pure evil like Devimon or Chimiramon. Takeru's second side was mainly due to Angemon's previous death & how he doesn't want to see Patamon die again, which is made clear to Iori when BlackWarGreymon attacks one of the Holy Stones. In midst of the battle, Angemon is grabbed by the throat & tells Takeru not to worry about him & to save the stone. Takeru then sees the glow of the Holy Stone & yells for himself & Angemon to transform, which they do successfully to the Digirangers & BlackWarGreymon's surprise. On Christmas Day, Takeru, Taichi & their Digimon go to Paris to help the Digirangers of France round up the wild Digimon who had appeared in the Real World as a result of Archnemon opening all the Digi-Ports. In the Other World, Takeru was subjected to BelialVamdemon's illusion: his desire for his family to be together again. But Patamon & Daisuke broke him free of the illusion & he then joined with the other kids, who were in the process of breaking free of their illusions too. Takeru used the power of the dream dimension against BelialVamdemon, his dream to not have others suffer as he had, with DigiGreen/DigiYellow/Angemon, Holy DigiGreen/Holy DigiYellow/HolyAngemon, Pegas DigiGreen/Pegasmon & Shakkoumon appearing all at once. ''Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals'' When he & Hikari visited Mimi in New York, they encountered Willis, Terriermon & Wendimon. While on a train for Colorado, their train was hindered by Wendimon so they had to continue on foot. He & Hikari managed to join the others during the fight with Cherubimon. ''Diablomon's Counterattack'' Three years after the events of Our War Game, the evil Diablomon resumed his reign of terror on the Internet. The Kuramon were bio-emerging via e-mail, so while Taichi, Yamato & their Digimon entered cyberspace to battle Diablomon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. Takeru & Iori found one on a soccer ball & caught it for Koushiro for him to examine it. When Omegamon couldn't get a clear shot at Diablomon thanks to all the Kuramon, Takeru, Hikari & their Digimon went to help their big brothers. Takeru was soon forced to watch the battle between Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode & Armagemon. Future In the epilogue, set 25 years in the future, Takeru becomes an author. He writes various stories based on the adventures he & the other children had. He is married (unknown to whom), & has a son, who has a Tokomon. Personality Digiranger Powers DigiYellow DigiYellow (デジイエロー DejiIerō) is Takeru's first Digiranger form in Bouken Sentai Digiranger. It is assumed when Patamon transforms into Angemon. Takeru & Patamon become DigiYellow & Angemon for the first time during the final fight against Devimon. Devimon had already defeated the other six Digirangers & their partner Digimon, & when he attempted to grab Takeru, Patamon jumped in front of Takeru & they finally transformed into DigiYellow & Angemon. In a final desperate attempt to defeat Devimon, Angemon sacrificed himself. Angemon was reborn as a Digitama, eventually hatching to become Patamon again. (During this, Takeru was unable to become DigiYellow again for a while). DigiYellow is a very powerful Digiranger—his primary attack, Heaven's Knuckle, is very effective against Virus Digimon. Even Vamdemon (a Perfect level Digimon) had been unable to dissipate it, (he had been able to dissipate Perfect-level attacks from the other Digirangers & their Digimon), although the attack itself was an ambush, & Fantomon (another Perfect Digimon) was completely destroyed by it. Interestingly, the only Digimon DigiYellow & Angemon are unable to defeat are those who are of the Ultimate level; namely the Dark Masters & VenomVamdemon although they were able to hold off Piemon for a few minutes. During the battle with LadyDevimon, DigiYellow, Angemon, DigiRed, & Birdramon left in the middle of the fight in order to gather the forces. After the Digimon Kaiser set up the Dark Towers, since Patamon was unable to become Angemon, Takeru lost the ability to become DigiYellow & ended up becoming DigiGreen, which also has the same attributes as DigiYellow's. DigiYellow appears among Takeru's many forms in the final battle against BelialVamdemon. Attacks *'Heaven's Knuckle': DigiYellow fires a beam of sacred energy from his fist. *'Holy Rod': A strike using the staff he carries. *'Holy Staff': Spins his staff to block incoming attacks. Holy DigiYellow Holy DigiYellow (ホーリーデジイエロー Hōrī DejiIerō) is DigiYellow's natural Perfect form, assumed when Angemon transforms into HolyAngemon. He carries the sword Excalibur. Piemon, the last of the Dark Masters, had been able to turn almost all the Digirangers & their Digimon into key chains (besides Takeru & Hikari; Mimi was away at the time, so she was safe also). Takeru & Patamon transformed to DigiYellow & Angemon & joined the fight, but was defeated by Piemon. Because of Takeru's willingness to never give up, he & Angemon finally transformed into Holy DigiYellow & HolyAngemon, & they overwhelmed Piemon. Using the Holy Disinfection ability, Holy DigiYellow & HolyAngemon were able to restore all the Digirangers & their Digimon. Holy DigiYellow & HolyAngemon then helped War DigiOrange, WarGreymon, Metal DigiBlue, & MetalGarurumon defeat Piemon. He & HolyAngemon made very few appearances in Bouken Sentai Digiranger, appearing only to fight Piemon & Apocalymon. When Takeru used the crest power to free the Harmonious Ones, he & Patamon lost the power to become Holy DigiYellow & HolyAngemon. In Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02, while Patamon regained the ability to become HolyAngemon, Takeru's Holy DigiYellow form was replaced by Holy DigiGreen after Qinglongmon gave one of his Computer Kernels to the Digirangers & their Digimon three years later. Holy DigiYellow appears among Takeru's many forms in the final battle against BelialVamdemon. Attacks *'Holy Disinfection': An all-purpose healing ability. DigiGreen DigiGreen (デジグリーン DejiGurīn) is Takeru's new Digiranger form in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. Takeru first became DigiGreen after he was able to open the Digimental of Hope, giving him his D-3. Unlike DigiYellow & the other original Digirangers, Takeru can assume this form without the need of having Patamon transform into Angemon (since Patamon was unable to transform due to the existence of the Dark Towers). DigiGreen, Angemon, DigiWhite, & Angewomon appeared to fight Cherubimon. Later on, he & Angemon transformed to Seraph DigiGreen & Seraphimon to release the Golden Digimentals. During Diablomon's Counterattack, DigiGreen, Angemon, DigiWhite, & Angewomon appeared to help Omegamon fight Diablomon. The angels (both Digirangers & Digimon) pinned him down as Omegamon impaled Diablomon before he appeared in the Real World as Armagemon. Attacks *'Heaven's Knuckle': DigiGreen fires a beam of sacred energy from his fist. *'Holy Rod': A strike using the staff he carries. *'Holy Staff': Spins his staff to block incoming attacks. Pegas (Armor) Pegas DigiGreen (ペガスデジグリーン Pegasu DejiGurīn), the "hope that gallops across the skies" (天かける希望 Amakakeru Kibou), is the form Takeru becomes when he armor transforms using the Digimental of Hope. (As for Patamon, he transforms into Pegasmon.) Takeru & Patamon first became Pegas DigiGreen & Pegasmon when the Digimental of Hope was found. They, along with Hikari & Tailmon ended up in a cave after escaping from attacking Tyranomon. Takeru managed to open the Digimental & evoked its power, giving Takeru the ability to become DigiGreen & allowing him & Patamon to armor transform to Pegas DigiGreen & Pegasmon. Attacks *'Shooting Star': Pegas DigiGreen shoots a cluster of stars from his wings. Manbo (Armor) Manbo DigiGreen (マンボーデジグリーン Manbō DejiGurīn) is the armor transformed form of DigiGreen through the Digimental of Light. (As for Patamon, he transforms into Manbomon.) During the fight against Pukumon, Jou Kido stumbles into the other Digirangers & scatters their D-Terminals, so that Takeru accidentally picks up Hikari's D-Terminal & uses the Digimental of Light to armor transform himself & Patamon to Manbo DigiGreen & Manbomon. Holy DigiGreen Holy DigiGreen (ホーリーデジグリーン Hōrī DejiGurīn) is DigiGreen's Perfect form, assumed when Takeru & Patamon were given one of Qinglongmon's Computer Kernels, which allowed Patamon to once again transform to HolyAngemon. Holy DigiGreen & HolyAngemon make brief appearances in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. DigiGreen & Angemon use the power of one of the Holy Stones to transform into Holy DigiGreen & HolyAngemon & fight the nearly invincible BlackWarGreymon. Despite only being Perfects, Holy DigiGreen & HolyAngemon are able to fight on equal footing with the Ultimate BlackWarGreymon, due to his advantage against Evil Digimon. HolyAngemon nearly destroys BlackWarGreymon with his Heaven's Gate, but BlackWarGreymon destroys the Holy Stone, cutting off Holy DigiGreen & HolyAngemon's power source & causing them to degenerate & their attacks to dissipate. Holy DigiGreen & HolyAngemon also team up with Metal DigiOrange, MetalGreymon, DigiGreen, & Kiwimon to fight Mamemon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon & Giromon where Taichi & Takeru send them back to the Digital World. DigiGreen & Angemon transform to Holy DigiGreen & HolyAngemon after scaring off MarinDevimon, but when they shows up to fight SkullSatamon, they are both hit by SkullSatamon's Skull Hammer attack without being able to defend themselves due to SkullSatamon's speed. Instead of pursuing SkullSatamon, Holy DigiGreen & HolyAngemon give their power to Imperialdramon: Dragon Mode alongside the other Digirangers & Digimon, allowing their friend to become Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode; afterward, Holy DigiGreen de-transforms while HolyAngemon degenerates to Patamon. Holy DigiGreen & HolyAngemon appears a final time when Takeru has himself & Patamon transform to their many forms: DigiYellow/DigiGreen/Angemon, Pegas DigiGreen/Pegasmon, & Holy DigiYellow/Holy DigiGreen/HolyAngemon, who each attack BelialVamdemon. However, they vanish when they cross into the Digital World. Attacks *'Shooting Star': Pegas DigiGreen shoots a cluster of stars from his wings. Seraph (Ultimate) Seraph DigiGreen (セラフデジグリーン Serafu DejiGurīn) is DigiGreen's Ultimate form, assumed when Patamon warp transforms into Seraphimon. Seraph DigiGreen & Seraphimon are two of the keepers of the golden Digimentals, the others being Holy DigiWhite & Holydramon. During the battle, Angel DigiWhite, Angewomon, DigiGreen, & Angemon warp transformed into their Ultimate forms to release the Golden Digimentals. After releasing them, the four Ultimates couldn't stay in this form & Holy DigiWhite & Seraph DigiGreen had to de-transform while Holydramon & Seraphimon degenerated into Tailmon & Patamon. Patamon See Also External Links *Takeru Takaishi - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Green Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Male Yellow Ranger Category:Reynoman